A solar power system uses one or more solar panels to convert sunlight into electricity. Solar power systems consist of multiple components, including the photovoltaic modules, mechanical and electrical connections and mountings and means of regulating or modifying the electrical output. Solar power supplies have been supplying power to many fixed structures such as homes, buildings and other structures. The solar panels can be placed on the roofs of these structures or at areas of land adjacent to the structures. This configuration works well with fixed buildings because the panels can be mounted and left indefinitely. However, in some applications, temporary or emergency electrical power may be needed. In order to solve this problem, what is needed is a standalone portable solar power system.